The subject matter described herein relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a current transformer assembly for use with an electrical monitoring system.
At least some known electrical monitoring systems include a current transformer that is configured to scale large primary currents to smaller secondary currents that are easily measurable. Known monitoring systems measure a current flowing to an electrical motor and protect an electrical motor from catastrophic damage after a failure has already occurred. Generally, known current transformers sense a current flowing through a conductor coupled to an electrical motor, and determine whether the sensed current is greater than a predefined current. During operation of known electrical monitoring systems, the monitoring systems operate to selectively disconnect the electrical motor from a power source when a current is sensed that is greater than a predefined current after damage to the motor and/or conductor has already occurred. At least some known electrical motors include stator windings that have electrical insulation. During operation of known electrical motors, the stator winding insulation may become worn and/or damaged. Over time, continued operation of an electric motor may result in damage to the electrical motor.